Radar systems have evolved over several decades beyond the military, aeronautical, meteorological, and similar applications with which these systems are often identified. As a result, many more recent radar systems intended for newer applications or environments typically provide low-to-moderate performance compared to some older radar installations to accommodate limiting of the overall radar system size, weight, power, and cost (sometimes referred to as SWaP-C) for such newer applications.